


Roses to the Gutter, We Know We've Seen It All

by Longanimals



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Come Sharing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Frottage, Girl Penis, Glasses, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mating Press, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Spitroasting, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: One day, you go home to find your sister, the famous school idol Nishikino Maki, masturbating! However, you find out that she has a serious incest fetish, and indulge her with some shameful acts. Commissioned by anonymous. Reader is male.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Koizumi Hanayo/Hoshizora Rin/Reader, Nishikino Maki/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Roses to the Gutter, You Know We've Seen it All

“Maki! I’m home!” you call out as you open the door. No response, as usual. You take off your shoes and put them with the rest before walking upstairs. You see a note on Maki’s door that reads “I’m at idol practice, so don’t come into my room!”

You smile, proud of your sister for the unshaking dedication she’s shown towards becoming an idol. You turn around and enter your own room. You had a long day at school, so you wanted to sit down, relax, and read the newest chapter of your favorite manga.

That is, until you heard some peculiar noises coming from Maki’s room. Thinking that it’s some kind of intruder, you grab a baseball bat and carefully walk across the hall. The door was open a crack, so you peer through it to find…

Your sister, furiously stroking her dick. Silently, you set the bat down and take a closer look at Maki. You could hardly believe your eyes.

Distracted with thoughts of why this was happening, you got a bit too careless in the way that you peeked through the door. Before you knew it, the door opened with a deafening *creak*, and you were met with Maki’s horrified gaze.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! Get out of my room!” she yelled, hastily trying to cover up her breasts and crotch with her small hands. You stood there, dumbfounded by what was happening right before your eyes. “Don’t just stand there like a dumbass! Leave!”

But there was no turning back now. Slowly, you started walking towards your sister’s naked body, attracted to her like a magnet. With each lumbering step, your cock strained harder against your pants until it felt like they were going to burst, but you didn’t care.

Maki’s mouth was curling into a meaner and meaner frown the closer you got, and “murderous” doesn’t even begin to describe the look in her eyes. If her hands weren’t occupied with covering up her shame, she would definitely be trying to kill you.

“Go away, you pervert! Can’t a girl have some privacy?! I leave you alone when you’re jerking off your greasy cock to anime porn, why don’t you learn some manners and reciprocate?!”

Her insults broke as soon as they hit your ears. Wearing a slight smirk, you sit down next to your sister and kiss her.

“MMMMM-mmm?” the redhead let out a muffled scream, but her tsundere demeanor was shattered by just one touch of your warm lips. You watch with half-lidded eyes as her expression softens from furious to confused, then from confused to strangely passionate.

Her face progressively grows a bright red on the opposite side of the color spectrum from her crimson hair. You would have been perfectly content with just caressing her soft lips with your own, but she pleasantly surprised you by sticking her tongue inside your mouth and intertwined it with yours. She tasted sweet, like Pocky, and the slippery texture of her tongue was something you’ve never experienced before.

After getting a sufficient taste of each other, you pull your mouth away, leaving Maki hanging in a kissing position with her tongue hanging out for a split second. When she felt the cool of the air instead of the warmth of your mouth, she bashfully retracted her tongue and turned her head in shame.

“Why are you here?” she asked calmly.

“I heard some strange noises and I wanted to see if you were okay,” you reply honestly.

“Can’t you read? I told you not to come into my room!”

“If you have such a big problem with it, why is your dick throbbing so much?” you tease.

“I...I...Ooooohhh!” she fumed when she realized that you were completely right. The parts of her dick her hands couldn’t covervisibly pulsed in time with her heartbeat, which you could tell was quickening.

You notice something on the other side of her body that was originally obscured by her torso. You reach over and grab it, ignoring Maki’s protests, and start examining it. It was a manga, or, more accurately, a doujinshi. You flip through the pages and recognize most of the art. Actually, you think you’ve read this very novel before…

“Hey! Did you steal my manga so you could beat off to it?!” you ask angrily.

“Uh...N-No! It’s just a coincidence!” Maki lies sheepishly.

“Bullshit. And how come you took this one, hm? It’s about a teenager having sex with her brother. Is that what you want?”

“No! I’m not a freak like you! I just...I just think that you’re…”

“Think that I’m what?!”

“Cute…”

You were completely taken aback by her words. Did your sister really have a secret incest fetish? How often did she masturbate to incest hentai? How often did she masturbate to you?

“Oh, Maki-chan…” your tone softens, trying your best to sound loving to your sister. 

“I...I steal Onee-sama’s underwear and smell one pair while I fuck another. I’ve had wet dreams about you for the past year now...I’ve been a bad sister…Please forgive me…” the teenager had tears welling up in her eyes. You had to comfort her somehow.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I forgive you,” you whisper in the most soothing tone you can muster. You grab her shoulders and pull her head to your chest. You gently caress her sides with a hand as you bend down and plant a kiss on her head.

“Thank you, Onee-sama…” your sister says softly. A tear rolls down her cheek and lands on your stomach. This was nice.

You were so relaxed that you didn’t even notice Maki had unbuttoned your jeans and pulled out your cock until you heard the faint “Wow…” from under her breath.

“H-hey! Maki-chan!” you try to protest, but it was too late. All you saw was her sultry red hair and the hand that kept it pinned back. You felt her thin fingers wrap around the base of your shaft to keep it steady. Her head lowered slightly, and the tip of your dick was swallowed in the warm embrace of her mouth. 

A low moan escapes your vocal cords. Your sister slowly took more of your impressive length into her mouth, gagging when she got about ¾ of the way down. Now that she knew the limit, she pulled back and focused on the first half of your dick. Fuck, this was SO much better than beating off, and Maki was doing it willingly! You lean your head back and put a hand on the back of her head to try and force her down further. She swats it away, however, telling you that she was in control, at least for now.

“Maki-chan...I’m gonna cum soon…” you announce breathily. Your sister wordlessly acknowledges by leaving nothing but the tip at the entrance of her mouth. You moan as you reach your peak and blow your load inside her mouth. Once it passes, Maki lifts her head off your dick, mouth sealed and cheeks slightly bloated. A loud *gulp!* came from her throat, and she opened her mouth to show that she had swallowed it all.

“Onee-sama...Your cum tasted so salty...But so good…” the redhead said dreamily. She leaned forward and pecked you on the cheek, leaving the wet outline of her lips on it.

“Now, it’s your turn. I’ve wanted you so badly for the longest time, so it’s only fair,” she explained cutely. Maki sat at the edge of the bed, legs dangling off. You quickly disrobe and kneel down in front of her. Wearing a confident smile, she spread her legs, showing off her virgin penis and heavy balls. Your eyes go wide and you reach a hand out to stroke it.

You gently move your hand back and forth along her shaft, pulling her foreskin on and off the tip with each motion. After a few strokes, you decide you can’t take it anymore and put the tip in your mouth. She shudders from finally having her brother suck her cock and puts her hands on the back of your head, urging you to continue.

A healthy stream of precum is leaking out of her slit. You work your tongue over it to suck up every drop that you can get, savouring its candy-like flavour. Your sister was getting impatient with you just working the tip, so she gently pulls your head a bit closer to her body, forcing another 2 inches in. Now that the crown was out of reach, your tongue had to be occupied elsewhere. Luckily, the hood of her foreskin was sitting right at the tip of your tongue. You push your tongue underneath it, cleaning out the sour-tasting smegma.

Maki bucks her hips and moans louder. The area beneath her foreskin seemed to be pretty sensitive. You keep that in mind as you continue to love the tender veins of her dick.

Your sister grabs the sides of your head with her hands and starts to piston the first few inches of her dick in and out, fucking your mouth like she would a pussy. “Onee-sama! I’m cumming!” she yelled. Sure enough, a flood of semen that tasted even sweeter than her precum fills your mouth. You pull off her cock and are left to deal with the new sensation inside your mouth.

Your sister giggles at your cheeks swelling up with her cum. You roll the load around in your mouth, enjoying the flavor of the sweet ambrosia before finally swallowing. It’s tough going down because of how thick it is, but you manage. Once your mouth is empty once again, you open your mouth and let your tongue flop out. 

Mimicking Maki, you stand up and kiss her, only this time it was on the lips. You pull her in for a hug, your dicks pressed up against each other, and sample the taste of each other’s cum. A mix of salty and sweet dances on your tongue, and you can only assume that Maki is tasting the same thing. Your tongues wrestle back and forth in each other’s mouths, the slippery organs hopelessly fighting for some kind of purchase.

Mindlessly, you start gyrating your hips, causing your dick to drag up and down Maki’s. Your sister mirrors your movements, frotting her dick against yours. Soon, it spirals into a careless fuckfest of slapping your dicks together, pushing your bodies together and thrusting against the warm pocket created by your skin, and smacking your ballsacks into each other. It’s rough, inelegant, and depraved, but fuck if it didn’t feel amazing for both parties.

You pull away from your sister’s mouth and moan “Maki-chan...I’m gonna cum again…”

“Me too, Onee-sama...Let’s cum together…”

Simultaneously, you reach down and start stroking each others’ cocks. Leaning back into a kiss, your moans are muffled by the other’s, and you both explode onto each other’s stomachs. You didn’t notice it when it was in your mouth, but your sister’s cum was boiling hot! It sears on your skin and warms your heart as you climax onto Maki’s taut tummy.

Once your orgasms had calmed down, you pull away from her body, a strand of saliva connecting your mouths and a strand of cum connecting your dicks.

“Onee-sama...That was…” Maki starts breathily.

“...amazing…” you finish. You both collapse on the bed next to each other, holding hands and panting heavily. You rested for a short time, just staring at the ceiling, until Maki turned her head towards you.

“Onee-sama...I...I want more…” she asks softly.

You turn your head to meet the gaze of her lavender eyes. God, she was cute…

“I want you in my pussy, Onee-sama…Please…” she pleads, a bit louder this time. You smile and plant a kiss on her forehead, filling her cheeks with color.

“Stay there, Maki-chan. Onee-sama is gonna take good care of you,” you purr as you move down the bed and put your face in her crotch. You take one final look up and see the redhead staring back at you with heart-stamped eyes. You grin with confidence and shift your head back down.

Her cock had gone soft, and so had yours. Who wouldn’t after cumming twice with your beautiful sibling? You grab her balls and hold them up with one hand, exposing the entrance to her pussy. You unconsciously lick your lips before burying your mouth inside your sister’s cunt. Now that you were in position, you let go of her dick, letting the flaccid shaft rest on your hair and the balls stick to your forehead. Now for the main course. You pushed her open with your tongue and gently circled it around her entrance. It was so warm, maybe even warmer than her cum!

Maki cooed when she felt your tongue penetrate her virgin slit. She lifted her legs and pushed your head further in with her hands. Guess she likes being on top… you think.

You push your tongue a little bit deeper every few seconds, exploring every part of your sister’s pussy. She was leaking natural lubricant that tasted slightly salty and slightly bitter, a unique flavor that you drank down heartily. You lift your unoccupied hands up to her barely-B-cup breasts and start toying with them. You alternate between cupping the redhead’s modest breasts and tweaking her nipples, both of which eliciting different reactions based on what you were doing with her pussy at that moment.

Your entire tongue was inside of her now. Now you had to rely completely on technique. You tested various spots with the tip of your tongue, trying to find which one got Maki to moan the loudest. At last, you found it. You figured that this was her G-spot, so you focused all of your oral attention on it. With your left hand, you tweak her left nipple, something she seems to like a little more than you expected. 

And now for the final piece to this orgasmic puzzle; stimulating her clit. You bring your right hand down to be level with your face and start rubbing two fingers over the conspicuous nub at the top of her cunt. You start slow, then pick up more and more speed as Maki seems to get used to it. You’re now pleasuring your scarlet-haired sister threefold, and she seems like she was about to break at any second.

“O-Onee-sama! I’m cumming! I’m cumming with my pussy!” she screams with pleasure. You shut your eyes tight, preparing for the inevitable deluge that was about to come.

“Ahhhhhh!” Maki screams and her entire lower half starts to spasm as she climaxes. Her pussy cums first, splashing warm girl cum in your face. Just as you go to pull away from her cunt, the dick on top of your head jumps and shoots a weak load of semen into your hair. You wait a few seconds more to make sure that she doesn’t have any other surprises in store, then sit up in front of her. You lick the girl cum from your face like a dog licking its own chops. Everything about her tasted amazing!

“Onee-sama...I’m sorry…” the redhead said breathily. “I didn’t mean...to get my sticky seed in your hair…”

You lean down and kiss the crown of her dick, sucking out any last bits of cum as you do. “Don’t worry about it. This was gonna be messy from the start and we both knew it.” You run to the bathroom and wipe your hair off with a towel. When you come back, Maki is already in position for more sex. She was laying flat on her back, wearing a wide grin.

“Onee-sama, you licked my pussy so I have to return the favor!” she said enthusiastically.

“But...I don’t have a pussy, Maki,” you state bluntly.

“I know that, silly. I’m talking about your asshole!”

You were shocked that she would say something so lewd just like that. You wait for her to laugh and stand up, but she doesn’t. Instead, she just looks at you expectantly.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Come and sit on Maki’s face!” she said impatiently.

You’ve never masturbated with your asshole before, but you’ve heard that prostate orgasms are legendary. Guess now was as good a time as ever to test that theory. You plant your butt down onto Maki’s cute face, being careful to not put too much weight on her. Your dick was hard again from when you were eating your sister out, and it would feel good to get some relief for that.

Maki took complete control over the situation. Immediately, she circled her tongue around the rim of your asshole, sending a shiver straight up your spine. Fuck, that was good. Instinctually, you reach down to start jerking yourself off, only to find that Maki was two steps ahead of you. One of her hands smacked yours back down and got to work on worshipping your cock. Her right hand stroked your shaft at a comfortable pace, taking more care into making you feel her soft skin than going fast. With her other hand, she cupped and played with your balls, which tickled in the best way possible.

Now that her hands were in position, it was time for her mouth to get started on the real work. Using a healthy amount of saliva as lube, her tongue opened up your virgin asshole and slithered inside. It was unlike any kind of pleasure that you could achieve while masturbating, and even beat her blowjob in some regards.

“F-fuck, Maki! That feels incredible!” you say loudly. You have no way to confirm it, of course, but you could have sworn that you felt her mouth curl into a smile beneath your ass.

Was this how good Maki felt when I ate her pussy? You thought to yourself. If the answer was yes, then you must have done a pretty damn good job, especially considering that it was your first time.

You held yourself up with your hands on the bed, still taking care to not crush your sister’s petite skull under your body weight. You started gently rocking your hips, but Maki slapped your dick as if to say “You’re messing me up!”

So you simply sat back and sighed contentedly, enjoying the adoration that the redhead was slathering onto you.

You had no way to know for sure right now, but you hazard a guess that Maki’s tongue was quite a bit longer than your own. Guess you got the short end of the genetic stick there. It felt like she was reaching the deepest recesses of your asshole with just her tongue, and the pleasure was taken with a hint of disbelief that this whole thing was actually happening.

The tip of your sister’s tongue touches a place that sends your pleasure sensors into overdrive. Your dick jumps a little bit, as does the rest of your body, and Maki could tell that she should keep the pressure on that spot. She ran her tongue in circles around your prostate, and it felt like every nerve in your body was being directly stimulated by your sister’s sensitive touch. You whimper softly and cum harder than you have in your entire life. Your load shot out of your dick and painted Maki’s upper body in a streak of white. It was thickest near her stomach, and thinned out a bit in the middle of her breasts right below your tip. You breathe heavily, trying to recover the energy that was spent in that mind-numbing orgasm. Your limp body falls off of Maki’s face, and you think that you’re done for.

But the redheaded teen had other plans. She was far from done with you and that was made apparent the second you stretched out on your back.

Her eyes were still half-lidded, her face wearing a sultry expression. “What’s wrong, Onee-sama? You can’t be tired yet! We haven’t even had sex!”

As much as you wanted to just drift into a nice post-orgasm rest, you reminded yourself that you might not get the chance to lose your virginity to your sister ever again. There was no way you could pass this up just because you were sleepy!

“Wow, did my little tongue-fucking really tire you out that much, Onee-sama? I’m flattered~ Don’t worry, just lay still. I’ll do all the work,” she said lovingly. Maki clambers up on top of your thighs. “See? You’re already hard again! You can’t be THAT tired.”

She slowly dragged her thighs along your own until your dicks touched. She lifted her body up a little bit to move out of the way, and lined your cock up with her pussy. You feel the moist heat radiating off of it and grin with anticipation. You were really about to fuck your sister!

...But she fakes out, and moves forward just a few inches to line your cock up with her ass instead. You wince and try to pull away, but it was too late. Your tip was already past the entrance of her ass. You had officially lost your virginity to your sister’s asshole.

“Haaaa! Haaaa!” Maki gasped. “You’re so warm! This is so much better than any sex toy or vibrator!”

Without any care for your own health or stamina, your sister sat all the way down on your dick, forcing you to hilt in one go. Fuck, she was so tight!

She laid her body down on top of you, her face touching yours and her dick throbbing against your belly. “Thank you for spreading my tight asshole, Onee-sama. I wouldn’t want to do this with anybody except you,” she whispered, her hot breath sticking to your ear. Her hips forced you to thrust inside her pert ass, effectively riding your cock. She brought her lips to yours and passionately massaged your tongue with her own. Her saliva still tasted wonderful…

Every time her ass came crashing down, her dick was treated to a warm pocket of skin created by your taut tummies. She briefly pulled her lips away and brought them back to your ear to whisper sweet somethings into it.

“I know I always act like such a cold tsundere, but that’s just because I’m uncomfortable around people I don’t trust. I feel safe around you, though, Onee-sama. I feel like you really understand me and my feelings. That became clear to me the second I felt your affectionate kiss. I love you, Onee-sama. I mean it.”

You felt like you had finally gotten through to her. Her confession of love filled you with a warm feeling, and you knew that a strong bond had developed between you and your sister. 

She pulled herself up and continued riding your dick, cowgirl style this time. She clasped her hands around yours and didn’t stop moaning the entire time she fucked you. The sound changed a little bit every time you bottomed out, and was met with the clapping of her balls on your belly and your thighs against hers. Her cock alternated between slapping your stomachs in the same rhythm that she rode your dick.

The opening of her heart still fresh in your mind, you announce that you’re about to cum. Maki hilts you inside her one last time, tightly gripping your hands as you climax.

“Onee-sama! It’s so hot!”

The second after she announces this, she blows her own load all over your torso. It’s just as hot, if not hotter, than it was last time. Once you’ve both finished, Maki collapses on top of you, and you hold her in a warm embrace.

“Onee-sama…” your sister says weakly.

You flash a warm smile and say “I can feel that your dick’s still hard. Wanna go some more?”

She smiled back and replied “Do you even have to ask?”

“Okay then, I’m taking the lead now. Lay down on your back,” you command.

“Hehe, okay~”

She complies, her dick standing at attention, just begging to be sucked...

You lay down on top of her with your face in her dick and your dick in her face. You feel your balls sticking to her forehead and your shaft going up along with her nose.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing, you perv?” she says teasingly.

Deciding to not answer with words, you instead begin to suck her dick, an action that she mimics with your own. You decide to push the boundaries of your gag reflex, something you don’t exactly want to do, but you owe it to Maki to at least try it. The tip bumps your uvula, making you gag, but nothing more. A little bit more elicits the same response, so you stick to this mostly safe zone, gagging every few thrusts. With one hand, you cup her heavy balls and with the other, forcefully fingerfuck her cunt. Her moans send slight vibrations through your dick, providing a pleasant tingling sensation.

You’re so focused on pleasuring your crimson haired sister that you forget to pay attention to what she’s doing to pleasure you. One of her hands is gently massaging your balls, but what pushes you over the edge is when she gathers some of your leftover cum from her stomach with her middle finger and uses it as lube to stick it into your asshole. She doesn’t reach your prostate this time around, but the surprise catches you off guard and you fire a spurt of cum right down her throat.

You pull your face off her dick and say “Hey, no fair!” She pulls off you, swallows your load, and sticks her tongue out at you. But now that her finger is gone, your asshole feels strangely...empty. Like it needs something inside it.

“Uh, Maki-chan? Could you put your finger back in my ass?” you ask sheepishly.

“Pfft! You can’t just ask a girl to put her finger in your ass! You didn’t even make me cum!” she answered angrily. “I won’t stick my finger in, but...Maybe I can stick something in that benefits both of us,” she says, her mouth curling into a devilish grin. “Get on your back,” she commands.

Having a sinking feeling of where this is going, you lay down on your back and spread your legs.

“Good job, Onee-sama! Now, stay still while Maki-chan fucks you!”

Before you could say anything else, your sister was holding your knees in place and had the head of her cock lined up with your asshole.

“Are you ready to take my dick’s virginity, Onee-sama?” 

You can only gulp in response. With an uncharacteristically dominant expression, she pushed the head of her cock into your asshole. You were definitely looser down there than you were an hour ago, but her dick was still much bigger than her tongue or fingers. Your mind was going blank with both confusion and pleasure. You couldn’t believe that your sister, pop idol Maki Nishikino, was balls deep inside your asshole. The redhead got into a position similar to the one she was in when she was riding your cock, except this time, your dick was the one sandwiched between your stomachs. She gave you deep, passionate kisses, sucking your tongue into her mouth with the same force that she used to suck the cum out of your dick. She pulled her hips back and thrust them forward with growing velocity, her balls slapping against your asscheeks with every downward shove. You were putty in your sister’s hands, and you had no doubt that you were going to cum soon.

“M-Maki-chan...I’m close to cumming…”

“Then go ahead, Onee-sama. I’m not done until your bowels are full of my seed.”

You whimper at her sudden display of power and climax, your semen sticking to both of your bellies. Sure enough, your sister didn’t stop thrusting, and the head of her cock roughly jabbed your prostate with every single thrust. She went back to kissing you, holding your hands this time. Despite her suddenly mean demeanor, you still felt close to Maki, and you knew that this was far from the roughest she could be. This was a playful sort of dominance, one that would be over very soon.

The vibrations of her moan bounced around inside of your mouth, and she bottomed out one last time inside you, her tip stimulating your prostate into giving you an even thicker orgasm. Maki’s warm semen flooded your asshole and bowels, and it seemed it was going to stay there for a long time if you didn’t do anything about it. Not that you wanted to. Your sister sighed happily and pulled out, trailing a thin strand of cum as she pulled back.

“That was fun! Aw, what’s the matter, Onee-sama? Was I too mean? It’s okay, you know I didn’t mean it, right? I was just playing with you!” she said, giggling. You wanted to be angry, but she was so goddamn cute that it was impossible to get mad at her.

“I think we both have about one more round left, and I know what you’ve been waiting for. Now,” she says as she lays down on her back, lifts her legs, hooks her arms around her modest thighs, and spreads herself wide open, completely exposing her nether regions in the one of the lewdest poses you’ve ever seen. “Are you ready to fuck a school idol’s pussy?”

Without even thinking twice, you scramble into position on top of your sister. First and foremost, you line your crotch up with her own and start mindlessly thrusting your cock in between her asscheeks. Your upper body falls down onto her’s, your faces right up against each other, her cock stuck between your bodies, and her warm breasts pressed up against your chest. You carefully move your hips and line up your dick with the entrance to her pussy. She was soaking with natural lubricant, so, seeing no reason to delay, you thrust your entire length inside her.

“Ahhhhh! Onee-sama took all of my virginities! I’m so happy!” Your sister releases the grip on her thighs and locks her calves around your hips, trapping you inside. She grabs both of your hands now that they were free. God, her palms felt so soft...You lock your fingers around hers and start kissing her with more passion than ever. Your slippery tongues wrestled against one another as you slam your cock down into her cunt.

Maki doesn’t stop moaning the entire time, and every time your balls slap against her asshole, they spike in volume. This is pure bliss, you think. 

Unfortunately, both of you had already came a lot that day, so the thought of this lasting a while was out of the question. You pull off her lips and manage to say “Maki-chan...I...I’m gonna cum again...Let me pull out…”

But she just tightened her legs’ grip on your hips. “No! I love you too much, Onee-sama! Please...cum inside me and get me pregnant, Onee-sama!”

The last sentence was said with such fervor and genuine love that it gives you no choice. You bottom out one last time, smacking your balls against her tight asshole, and groan.

“Maki-chan! Maki-chan! I love you, Maki-chan!”

“I love you too, Onee-chan! Please cum lots for me!”

You flood your sister’s teenage womb with young, virile semen. She was going to get pregnant for sure, and you were both happy with that. Maki moaned with intense heat as she was filled to the brim with your cum.

Once you were finished, you just stayed in that position for a while, furiously kissing your sister who was currently conceiving your child. And you both even fell asleep in that position, ensuring that your cum was not leaking out until long after it was deposited. But you would worry about that tomorrow, and for now, you rested peacefully on top of your new lover.


	2. Her Heaven is Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You win an exclusive fan meeting held at the Nishikino private mansion with the 1st year members of μ's. However, Hanayo and Rin rigged the votes so that you would win just so they could see if it was true that Maki has an incest fetish. You confirm their suspicions, as well as give them something a little extra as a bonus.

You enter the Otonokizaka High School about ten minutes before the homeroom bell rings. Rather than just putz around like you usually do, however, you make a beeline for the meeting room of the Idol Club, home to μ's, your school’s resident idol group. A raffle for an exclusive fan meeting with the 1st year students of the group, Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi, and your sister, Maki Nishikino, was held a few weeks ago. You entered, along with about 60% of the other students in the school, so your hopes for winning are not high. But still, it can’t hurt to at least take a look.

You arrive at the club room and are greeted by a horde of students gathered around a poster on the wall next to the door. Awkwardly, you push through the crowd, until you finally get close enough to read the writing on the poster.

_”To the holder of ticket number 5318008, congratulations! You have won an exclusive fan meeting at a location of your choosing with the three of the lovely members of μ's! Please come to the club room after school.”_

All around you, people are looking at their tickets and sighing disappointedly. You fish into your pocket and pull out your own ticket.

When you see it, you can’t believe your eyes. It’s the winning number. “Holy shit,” you say out loud, drawing the attention of a few people around you.

“Hey! This guy’s got the winning ticket! Let’s kick his ass!” a third-year student to your right calls out, followed by a chorus of cheers and battle cries.

With impressive reflexes, you duck, just avoiding the student’s fist. Carefully, you crouch-walk your way out of the crowd, gripping the ticket so tightly your knuckles are white. You’d rather die than give up a private meeting with any member of μ's, much less three of them!

Nobody seems to notice your escape. While the crowd is angrily searching for you, you make a break for homeroom.

* * *

Inside the club room, the three first-years discuss what might happen that day. “Hey, did any of you catch a glimpse at the winner of the raffle?” Hanayo asks in her usual sheepish tone.

“No, unfortunately. Hopefully they’re someone cute and not a total perv,” Maki replies.

“Gosh, I wish that we don’t have to do _anything_ dirty…”

“Come on, don’t be stupid. A private meeting with three of the most coveted girls in the school? There’s no chance in hell we’re not gonna at least get naked.”

“Hehehe, I bet they’ll be real surprised when they see Maki-chan’s little secret!” Rin teases, flashing a tomboyish smile.

Maki’s face flushes a bright pink. “S-Shut up!”

Rin thumps her fist into her open palm. “Oh, I know! What if we all go in our swimsuits!”

“What?! Why would we do that?!” Hanayao asks.

“Oh, come on, guys! The winner oft he raffle is totally gonna have sex with us tonight! Don’t tell me you haven’t at least _thought_ about that!”

Maki and Hanayo are speechless. Rin never had much of a filter to begin with, but today she’s really holding nothing back.

“Isn’t it exciting when you think about how we might lose our virginities tonight?” the tomboy blurts with a twinkle in her eye.

“W-Well...I do think that it’s a little arousing...Giving my first time to a total stranger…” Hanayo says timidly, touching the rips of her forefingers together.

“See, Maki-chan? Even Kayo-chin’s being honest. Why aren’t you? Or maybe...Wait, I got it! You’re not excited because you already lost your virginity!”

“W-What?! How stupid are you to have such a dumb idea?!” Maki shouts, her blush getting darker by the second.

“Oh, don’t be like that! We’ve seen how embarrassed you get around your brother. You two have definitely...you know, done it, am I right?”

“Oh my God, ew! I would never do something like that with a creep like him! And he’s my brother!” Maki shouts, making the most disgusted face she can muster.

Rin and Hanayo exchange looks and smile devilishly. They aren't buying her story in the slightest.

“Well, if you really are a virgin, prove it by wearing your swimsuit with me and Hanayo!”

“What the hell kind of logic is that?!”

“Think about it, Maki-chan. We’re going to wear our swimsuits no matter what, so if you don’t wear yours, you’re automatically marking yourself as the odd one out,” Hanayo says, somehow adding reason to an irrational conversation.

Maki, her face now a deep crimson, glares at Hanayo and growls. Hanayo just pushes up her glasses and smiles cutely.

“Grrr, fine! I’ll wear the damn swimsuit! Are you two happy now?!” she barks.

Rin literally jumps for joy. “Yay! Thank you, Maki-chan!” The tomboy runs up and hugs her, which Maki accepts with a reluctant sigh.

“I’d better not regret this…”

Hanayo and Rin shoot sly looks at each other. Thanks to Hanayo’s acting, Maki never suspected that the two of them rigged the contest so that her brother would be the winner. Now all that’s left is to believably feign surprise when they see him and their plan to make Maki admit she has a crush on her brother will be a success.

* * *

Finally, the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. You stand up and let out a relieved sigh. After homeroom ended, word spread that you were the holder of the winning ticket, and it seemed like the entire school was ganging up on you. However, thanks to some agile dodges and your own cunning, you made it to the end of the day with your ticket safe in the bottom of your shoe.

You walk to the idol club meeting room, your heart pounding against your chest. Once outside the door, you take a look around to make sure that there’s nobody else around, and take off your shoe. You grab the ticket, put your shoe back on, and walk into the meeting room triumphantly.

As soon as you open the door, you’re greeted by a familiar, tomboyish voice. “Congratulations! For being such a loyal fan of μ's, you have been granted the privilege of a private fan meeting with the three lovely ladies standing in front of you!”

You blink several times. The three first-year girls are all clad in swimsuits. They’re all stunningly fashionable, each one ornately decorated in that girl’s colors. Rin’s is the simplest, with just a yellow and white bikini top covering her flat chest and a multicolored striped bikini bottom that hugs her shapely ass. Hanayo’s is much more complicated, with a frilly green and white bra with black lace and brown bow in the middle of her C-cup cleavage and frilly, pleated short skirt in her favorite shade of green.

But then your eyes fall upon your sister. She stares at you, her eyes revealing an entire cocktail of emotions, mostly surprise and anger. However, you don’t even notice, as you’re too fixated on the breathtaking red and black two piece swimsuit she’s wearing, complete with a monochromatic bow and tiny, star-like dots that litter her bra strap.

“Oh, wow! you’re Maki-chan’s brother, aren’t you? We never expected you to be the winner of the raffle!” Hanayo says.

“Yeah! This is great, isn’t it Maki-chan?”

Your sister says nothing, her face flushing a deep red. She looks away, but you notice that the skirt on her swimsuit is starting to stretch outwards. You know exactly why this is happening, but you decided to not say anything, thinking that it’s still a secret between her fellow idols.

“So, then. Where are you gonna take us, cutie?” Rin asks flirtatiously, leaning forward and batting her eyelashes.

“Well, I don’t know if Maki-chan has told you, but our family is filthy rich, so we’re going to the Nishikino private mansion for the night,” you say confidently. Your sister shoots you a glare that's positively dripping with poison. You get the feeling that she hasn’t told the rest of the group about how well-off her family is.

“Wow, you’re rich, Maki-chan?! So that’s why you never have any problems covering for me or Honoka-chan when we don’t have money for bubble tea!” Rin says excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

“S-Shut up...Let’s just get this over with…”

You can’t say for sure because of how far away you are, but you could swear that Rin glances down at Maki’s tented skirt and grins.

“C’mon, I’ll drive,” you say coolly. You’ve managed to keep a mostly-confident guise up until now, despite how hard your heart is hammering against your ribcage.

You walk towards the parking lot with the three swimsuit-clad idols in tow. You draw stares from everyone that you pass, and, for that day, you’re the number one target of envy for the entire student body. You walk out feeling like a fucking king and sit down in your car wearing the widest smile. Rin hurries to claim the passenger’s seat and the other two babes sit quietly in the back.

* * *

The four of you arrive at the mansion and sit down in the living room. Hanayo and Rin are completely stunned by how ornate the decorations are and sit down on the massive leather couch next to you and your sister.

“This place is amazing, Maki-chan! Why didn’t you tell us about this sooner?” Rin exclaims.

“...Because I knew you would react like this and then demand something stupid, like a sleepover.”

“Ohh, a sleepover! That’s an amazing idea!”

Maki sighs. “So, what do you want us to do, _*ahem*_ loyal fan of μ's?”

“Ooh! I have an idea!” Rin cuts in. “You should show us the kinds of things you and your brother do while you’re alone!”

You freeze. Did Rin somehow know about your little night of debauchery with Maki last month? Neither of you have talked much about it since, and Maki took a Plan B pill the next day to make sure she didn’t actually get pregnant with her brother’s baby. Judging by the look on your sister's face, you’d say that she’s just as surprised as you are, though hers has a hint of her trademark tsundere fury mixed in.

“What exactly do you mean by that, Rin?” she says softly, her words dripping with malice.

“I mean that you totally have a boner right now, Maki-chan! Did you get hard looking at your brother?”

Maki’s eyes burn with fury. She lifts her hand to slap Rin, but you firmly grab her wrist before she can. Her wrist is so small that your fingers circle around and meet the first knuckle of your thumb with ease. She looks at you, her eyes slowly softening from anger to confusion.

“They obviously know about our secret already, why should we be ashamed of it?” you say bluntly.

She looks up at you with wide, lavender eyes. Before she can say anything, you spin her body towards yours and wrap her in a warm embrace with one hand gently caressing the soft skin on her back and another gripping her firm ass. She starts to protest, but you silence her by leaning your head down sealing your lips around her mouth. The angry noises coming from her throat shift into deep, passionate ones. You smile internally. It never takes much to shatter that cold, tsundere shield she tries to protect herself with all the time.

Hanayo and Rin watch, open-mouthed and pussies wet. If they were being honest, they were basing this whole charade off of a hunch, but actually seeing it happen right in front of their faces is something else entirely. Their fellow idol is making out with her brother, and her dick is growing stiffer by the second.

After a minute of passionate, incestuous kissing, you pull your head away from hers. Her breathing is slightly labored, and you can feel the tip of her cok press up against your thigh.

“Well then, obviously the girls are excited. Why don’t we show them how I took your virginity?” you husk, barely loud enough for Hanayo and Rin to hear.

“N-No, we can’t...It’s too...Too shameful…” she protests weakly.

You sigh. Wouldn’t it be easier if she were honest with herself? Seeing that you’ll have to do things the hard way, you pull your pants and underwear off and kick them off to the side. Your cock springs to attention, pressing against the underside of Maki’s balls. She squeals and looks down, her face blushing when she sees you already completely hard. You circle around her and sit down on the couch with your dick pointing straight up at the ceiling. You spread your arms on the top of the couch, wordlessly demanding her to suck.

Maki looks towards her fellow idols. They’re already naked and watching the two of you voraciously with their hands idly rubbing their pussies. Sighing, she strips out of her elegant swimsuit, causing her cock to point towards you like a compass. She kneels down in front of you, her uncut dick touching the soft silk carpet. You do nothing but stare down at your sister, though your dick pulse subconsciously. Her eyes grow wide with forbidden desire and she seals her lips around your cock. You smile and slowly lean your head back, preparing yourself for a world-class blowjob. You haven’t had any kind of sex since you last did it with Maki a month ago and you’ve tried to refrain from masturbating as much as possible, though when you do, it’s always over your sister’s sleeping body.

After a few seconds of getting reaccustomed to sex with her brother, Maki starts bobbing her head back and forth along your cock at a sharp allegro, kissing your balls whenever your crown grazes he back of her throat. Her tongue slathers your length in her warm saliva, focusing particularly on the sensitive vein on the underside of your shaft. You groan and lazily place a hand on the back of your sister's head, lovingly stroking her beautiful burgundy hair. She lets out the softest of coos, just loud enough for only you to hear.

“Kyahhh! Maki-chan is giving her brother a...a…” Rin is so excited she can’t even finish her sentence, her words replaced with a shiver running down her spine.

“Rin-chan...I want to…” Hanayo starts timidly. Rin smiles widely and kisses her on the lips. The glasses-clade idol blushes a bright red, her head swimming with shameful thoughts. The kiss only lasts a second, but as soon as Rin pulls away, their relationship is completely different.

The tomboy lays on her back behind Maki. She slides underneath the redhead's body, planting a firm smack on her tight ass as she goes. She lines up her mouth with the tip of her friend’s cock and licks her lips. She sticks her tongue out and tastes the rim of her foreskin and very tip of her dick. Maki lets out a muffled moan into your cock, sending vibrations through your nervous system. Rin, not wanting to waste any more time, takes Maki’s uncut cockhead into her mouth, slipping her tongue under her foreskin and stimulating the extremely sensitive skin. Maki’s moans get more lurid as Rin starts to bob her head back and forth along her cock, peeling the skin back and putting it back into place at a steady pace.

Hanayo’s eyes widen when she sees Rin’s thin thighs spread, revealing her delicious-looking virgin peach. Drawn like a moth to a flame, Hanayo lays on her belly with her head hovering above Rin’s pussy. Her only semblance of sexual experience is from some steamy yuri mangas that she read (without her parents’ permission, of course). Timidly, she sticks her tongue out and takes a testing lick of Rin’s tomboy pussy. It tastes like salted caramel, and Hanayo starts greedily guzzling down every drop of girly precum leaking out of the idol’s slit.

“You taste so good, Rin-chan…” she mutters in between licks.

The four of them continue along this road of pleasuring and being pleasured in turn, with you at the top of the food chain. You already feel an orgasm start to bubble up from within you, likely because of how pent up you are. A part of you wants to hold yourself back, but you remember that you have the entire night alone with these girls, so there’s no reason not to. You groan and firmly grip the back of Maki’s head, forcing her about halfway down the length of your cock. she makes a surprised grunt but is silenced when you explode a week’s worth of backed up cum down her throat. Her protests are replaced by long, erotic gulps, accompanied by visible lumps forming in her throat as she swallows down pint after pint of your cum. Rin and Hanayo pull off of the floor and watch in awe as Maki swallows down her brother’s load with a look of contentment on her face. Maki lets out a muffled whine when Rin pulls her head off of her cock, but other than that, the only sound that fills the spacious room is her lurid swallowing.

Once your orgasm passes, your sister pulls her head off of your cock with a moist _*pwah!*_. You lift your head and look down at the three women gazing up at you with lust-filled eyes.

“Wow...Maki-chan…” Hanayo stammers.

“That was so hot…” Rin finishes.

But you’re not done with your sister just yet. You promised that you were going to show them how you took Maki’s virginity, and you see no better way to demonstrate than with a mating press. You hook your arms underneath Maki’s armpits and lift her up onto the couch. You lay her on her back with her B-cup breasts splayed out to both sides and spread her legs, revealing her pulsing, uncut cock and dripping wet pussy.

“Onee-sama…” she says breathily.

You grit your teeth. Even though you just had an orgasm, hearing her use such an affectionate term of familial love right before you’re about to plow her pussy drives you mad with pleasure. Unable to restrain yourself for any longer, you place your body on top of Maki’s and line your cock up with the entrance to her pussy. She winces in anticipation. You thrust your hips forward, immediately bottoming out inside of your sister with a sharp smack of your balls against her asshole. You both moan simultaneously, and you can feel her cock press into your abdomen as it attempts to jump up. Right off the bat, you start going at max speed, pistoning your cock in and out of your sister’s cunt and making up for lost time. You move your head down and seal your lips around the erect pink nipple attached to her perky tit. You switch abruptly between soft, gentle sucks and roughly biting down onto it.

Hanayo and Rin watch in awe at different angles, with the tomboy observing your profiles from the sides and the shy girl perched behind the two of you, mesmerized by the swinging of your balls and movements of your assholes. She’s pleasantly surprised when Maki locks her legs behind you and pulls you closer into her embrace.

“Onee-sama! I’m cumming!” your sister shouts needily.

She moans needily and you feel her hot cock pulse against your skin. Suddenly a jet of boiling cum shoots out of her dick and collects in a pool in between your abdomens. It’s thin and runny, as most of her futa loads are, unlike your own thick, pent-up climaxes. For a few seconds, it sears your skin, but you soon grow accustomed to it as it starts sliding down Maki’s body and onto the couch. Instinctively, Rin drags a finger up, gathering a healthy supply of your sister’s futa cum, and pops it into her mouth.

“Mmmm, delicious~”

It hasn’t been that long, but you’re already reaching your limit. Diving headfirst into your sister’s pussy after a month of nothing will do that to you. Well, this was only supposed to be a demonstration of how you took Maki’s virginity, so there’s no reason to slow things down. After all, you still have two beautiful girls begging for you to take their virginities too. With a muffled moan into Maki’s breast, you make your final thrust into your sister’s pussy, slapping your balls against her asshole and sliding your bodies against each other with her cum as lubricant. You explode inside of her, filling her up with another taboo creampie. Hopefully it’s a safe day today…

When your orgasm passes, you pull out and rest your dick lazily on top of Maki’s. Hers pulses weakly, occasionally letting out a few drops of leftover cum. You both just lay there for a minute or so, gazing into each other’s eyes. The silence is broken by Hanayo’s timid voice.

“Um...Can I go next?” she asks, touching the tips of her fingers together.

You and Maki both look up at her, then at each other, and grin. You’re both slightly surprised that Hanayo is offering herself up before Rin, but it’s obvious that you both have the same idea running through your head. You turn your body around, presenting your still-erect cock to the glasses-clad idol, while Maki groggily stands up and circles around her. Your sister’s cock lands unceremoniously in between Hanayo’s flat asscheeks. Her eyes widen behind her glasses and she turns her head around and is greeted by Maki’s uncut futa cock poking out at her. You slap her cheek with your own dick, reclaiming her attention. 

She turns back towards you only to be welcomed by the crown of your cock poking her in the nose. You lightly stroke her cheek with your fingers and thrust your hips forward just a little bit. She flinches when it presses up against her glasses, but she gets the idea. The shy idol grabs your cock, letting out a low “Wow…” when she feels how warm it is. She lines up the tip with her mouth and gently slides it in. Her lavender eyes gaze up at you, wide ang glassy, as she takes just the tip inside of her mouth. You groan at how adorably moe she is, feeling her tongue gently taste the sensitive skin of your crown and underside of your shaft. It takes all of your willpower to not just spear her mouth right away and violently facefuck her until she can’t even breathe, but you resist. There’s something strangely arousing about watching the shy girl feel her way around your cock with ll of the grace of a newborn fawn.

Meanwhile, on the opposite of Hanayo’s body, your sister slowly slides her cock into her friend’s pussy. They both moan loudly, Hanayo from having her virginity taken and Maki from how unbelievably tight she is. The walls of Hanayo’s pussy squeeze her cock like a vice, peeling her foreskin back and forth as she thrusts like a firmly gripping hand.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Hanayo!” Maki shouts.

“Ahn~! Y-You’re so much bigger than my fingers, Maki-chan!” Hanayo replies, briefly pulling her mouth off of your dick.

Rin shifts uncomfortably on the floor, obviously getting a little too hot and bothered from not being in on the action. She circles around Hanayo’s body and lays down on her belly, head positioned directly underneath Maki. For a moment, she just watches as the tsundere slowly pushes in, not wanting to hurt Hanayo or herself. Once she’s satisfied, the tomboy sticks her tongue out and takes a long lick, starting from the part of Maki’s shaft that isn’t yet inside Hanayo’s pussy, down to her balls, pussy and ends by planting a kiss on her asshole.

“H-Hey! What are you doing, Rin?!”

Rin doesn’t respond, just smiling devilishly instead. Pressing her nose up against Maki’s asshole, she sticks her tongue inside of her friend’s pussy and closes her eyes, greedily guzzling down the strange flavors of her girly cum and your salty semen. Maki moans and loses her focus for a moment, accidentally sliding another two inches of her cock inside Hanayo’s sensitive pussy all at once, much to the glasses-wearing idol’s surprise. Rin reaches forward and gently cups the tsundere’s sack, rolling it around in her hand and gently squeezing her sensitive balls. Maki’s moans get louder and more passionate as Rin’s tongue slides deeper into her pussy and stimulates her most sensitive spots. _”Either she and Hanayo have one this before or she’s just a total natural…”_ Maki thinks to herself.

Suddenly, Rin finds Maki’s feminine G-spot. She can tell based on the sharp, staccato moan that escapes the tsundere’s mouth when she brushes past it. Rin smiles and digs her tongue deep into that spot. Maki lets out a long, continuous groan before saying “Hanayo! I’m gonna cum soon!”

The shy idol’s eyes widened behind her glasses. She pulls off of your cock and turns around, leaving you to jerk off to the sight of her adorable face. “Not inside! Not inside!” she demands.

With a strained grunt, Maki pulls her hips back and plants her throbbing cock on top of Hanayo’s tight ass. It pulses twice before Rin’s stimulations finally push her over the edge and she explodes all over the shy idol’s back. Hanayo moans loudly when she feels the tsundere deposit her piping hot cum all over her soft skin.

The sight of your sister cumming onto Hanayo is too much for you to handle. With the hand you’re not using to stroke your cock, you grab the side of Hanayo’s face and force her to look at you. Without any warning, you groan and blow your load onto her face, taking care to aim at her glasses. Your orgasm passes slightly after your sister’s, and you look down at your handiwork with lewd triumph as your seed drips down Hanayo’s glasses. 

“Hey! did you have to get it all over my glasses?!” she accuses, her voice adorably angry.

You rub the back of your head and smile nervously. She pouts and goes to the kitchen to rinse off her glasses. Rin pulls her body out from underneath Maki’s and stands up.

“Okay! Okay! It's my turn! I wanna lose my virginity to Maki-chan and her brother!” she says excitedly.

The tomboy gets on all fours on the couch, presenting her ass to you. She bites her lip and wiggles her hips enticingly. You can’t help yourself; she’s just a natural-born seductress. You turn towards her and plant your hands on her bubble butt, pressing the crown of your cock against her pussy.

“Yeah! Get rough with me!” she demands.

Well, she said so. You push your dick inside of the tomboy all at once. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she moans, but is silenced by Maki thrusting her dick inside her mouth. She’s a lot less tight than you expected her to be. Images of Rin taking dildos twice the size of your cock creep into your mind and you shiver.

Soon, you and your sister get into a rhythm of sawing in and out of the tomboy’s holes, making sure she always has a dick inside of her. The look on her face is utter bliss. Neither you or Maki expected Rin to be a total sexual deviant, not that you’re complaining. Her tongue slides along Maki’s futa cock like a greedy animal, slipping it under the foreskin and giving extra attention to her sensitive crown. She gags slightly whenever your sister completely hilts herself inside her mouth, but other than that, she’s a bit of a size queen. She takes your cock down to the base every time with no problem. Her pussy is as loose as a virgin can be, and you could swear multiple times that she's lying about never taking dick before.

Your sister breaks rhythm, hilting inside of Rin’s throat at the same time that you’re bottomed out in her pussy. She lets out a groan, followed by a muffled scream from the tomboy. You can only guess that Maki just blew her load inside of Rin. Seeing as you’re already bottomed out, you release any barriers you had in place and cum inside of Rin. The three of you moan in unison as you all pass into the familiar orgasmic haze.

At that moment, Hanayo walks in, her glasses now spotless. “Oh jeez, done with another round already?” she teases. She sits down on the couch close to you, Rin and Maki with her legs spread, idly stroking her pussy.

You pull out of Rin’s pussy and Maki pulls out of her mouth. The tomboy collapses on top of the couch, panting heavily while your cum oozes out of her slit. You sit down next to your sister and gaze romantically into her shimmering, lavender eyes. She looks away, blushing furiously, but moans when you wrap your hand around the hot flesh of her throbbing, uncut cock. With your other hand, you take Maki’s hand and guide it to your own dick. Still looking away, she wraps her fingers around your shaft and starts gently stroking, her fingertips stimulating the sensitive vein on the underside of your cock. You moan from how warm and soft her skin feels and start massaging her dick at a slightly faster pace.

Rin regains her composure and looks around. She sees you and your sister jerking each other off and grins drunkenly. She sits down next to Hanayo and looks at her with half-lidded eyes, still riding the high of her orgasm. The tomboy seals her lips around Hanayo’s and snakes her fingers down to her pussy. Hanayo blushes a bright pink as she feels her friend’s fingers stimulate her clit. Hands shaking, the glasses-clad idol moves her own fingers over Rin’s pussy. The two idols slide their fingers inside each other’s pussies at the same time, making them both moan. Rin goes at a high speed from the very beginning, slipping her fingers in and out of Hanayo’s inexperienced cunt with fervor. The glasses-clad idol winces and picks up the pace of her own fingering. Neither of them have any experience with pussies that aren’t their own, so they spend more time awkwardly exploring the folds of each other's cunts and trying to find which spots are the most sensitive. However, they both climax before they can do so, squealing and gushing girlcum all over their fingers and onto the couch. Panting slightly, they remove their fingers and hold them up, watching as the sultry liquid drips down their digits. Suddenly, Rin pops the fingers that were just inside Hanayo’s pussy into the idol’s mouth. Hanayo’s eyes widen and she lets out a muffled gasp as she’s forced to taste her own cum. With her other hand, the tomboy grabs the hand that Hanayo put inside her pussy and slides the offending fingers into her mouth. They slather their tongues across each other's digits, guzzling down every drop of their own sugary girlcum stuck to them.

Meanwhile, off to their side, you and Maki furiously stroke each other off, and you get the feeling that the both of you are approaching orgasm. Maki is the first to go, squeezing her eyes shut and exploding all of your torso, covering it in runny, salty semen. Your climax follows soon after, groaning as you blow your load right onto your sister’s B-cup breasts. Once your orgasm passes, you remove your hand from her cock and bring it up to your chest, dragging your fingers along your skin and collecting as much of your sister’s cum as you can before popping it into your mouth. She does the same, tracing her fingers in between her supple breasts to gather all the semen that dripped down into her cleavage. You both moan slightly as you taste each other’s cum, basking in the deliciously salty flavor of your sibling’s semen.

“So, what’s our biggest fan gonna do now?” Rin asks teasingly once everyone’s skin is clear of cum.

Your eyes fall upon Hanayo, who looks away sheepishly when she notices where your attention is. “I want us to make each other feel good, Hanayo,” you say sweetly, walking over towards her.

The glasses-clad idol looks up at you, eyes glassy and mouth open slightly. “O-Okay...Do you mean you want us to...Have sex?”

You smile warmly and softly caress the side of her face. Without saying anything else, you lay down on the couch faceup. “Alright, now you lay down on top of me facing the opposite direction.”

The shy idol swallows and nods. She complies, awkwardly placing her tight ass on top of your face. You grab her hips and bring her ass closer down to your face, sticking your tongue out as far as possible so you can get a taste of her pussy as quickly as you can. She moans when your tongue touches the sensitive lips of her pussy. As soon as you’re in position, you start greedily lapping at her slit, pushing your tongue inside and exploring the folds of her cunt with fervor. You thrust your hips upwards, smacking Hanayo in the glasses with the tip of your cock. She lets out a surprised gasp, but gets the message. She grabs the bottom half of your shaft and seals her lips around your crown. Still new at giving blowjobs, she slowly traces her tongue along your skin, exploring every vein and finding all of your most sensitive spots. She can’t go more than halfway down your length before she starts choking, but that’s alright. You’re perfectly fine with a slow paced blowjob, as long as she’s okay with you going to town on her pussy with your tongue.

Maki and Rin shift awkwardly in their seats. Your sister’s cock throbs watching you go at it with Hanayo, something that the tomboy takes note of. She grins devilishly and pushes Maki down onto her back.

“Rin?! What the hell are you doing?!”

Rather than answer her, Rin clambers on top of her body and pins her down. She plants her pussy in the tsundere’s face and covers her head over her cock. The tomboy licks her lips and envelops Maki’s cock in the warm embrace of her mouth. She wiggles her hips enticingly, trying to get Maki to lick. After a little more goading, she finally does so, tasting the sweet and salty juices leaking out of Rin’s tomboy pussy.

After a few minutes, you and your sister cum simultaneously. Hanayo grunts with surprise and Rin purrs sultrily as your loads hit the roof of their mouths, filling them with the salty taste of your semen. Hanayo and Rin cum as well, soaking you and your sister’s mouths in the sweet nectar of their girlcum. When all of your orgasms pass, Rin and Hanayo carefully stand up off of your bodies and kneel down in front of you. The tomboy nods to her friend and Hanayo opens her mouth, revealing your fresh load. Rin seals her lips round hers, and you can see through the way their cheeks move that they’re swapping you and your sister’s loads. After about thirty seconds of the oddly passionate kiss, they pull off of each other and open their mouths, showing off the new owners of your cum. They close their mouths and swallow with a satisfied sigh.

Their erotic display relit the fires of lust inside of you. “Rin. All fours. Now,” you say, looking towards the tomboy.

She grins and complies, presenting her girly ass to you. “I’ll only let you get some if you promise to be rough with me this time,” she teases.

You flsh her an evil smile and kneel behind her, plopping your dick on her bubble butt. “Oh, I promise.” With one hand on her ass, you press the tip of your cock against the entrance to her pussy. However, at the very last second, you lift your hips up and force your it into Rin’s virgin tomboy asshole. The smug look on her face is wiped off and she winces, but she still tries to keep her guise of confidence.

“Hah...Is that all you got? I’ve taken dildos twice the size of you in there!” she taunts, her voice breaking slightly. “C’mon, harder! Rougher!”

You silence the bossy bottom with a sharp slap on her ass. So demanding! Slowly, you push into the tight confines of her ass. Based on how tightly her anal walls are squeezing you, you think she’s lying about the dildos.

Hanayo watches your display and pants slightly, idly rubbing her pussy. She nervously turns toward Maki. “Um...Maki-chan...Can you…” she stutters, touching the tips of her fingers together.

“Can I?” Maki replies curtly.

“Can you please have sex with me like your brother is with Rin!” she blurts, her face flushing a bright pink.

Before Maki can respond, the glasses-clad idol is on all fours facing Rin. She sticks her ass into the air cutely. She looks towards Maki and flutters her eyelashes, giving her best enticing moan. Your sister shivers from her seduction and clambers on top of the couch in record time, pressing the crown of her cock against Hanayo’s virgin aasshole.

“Jeez, Kayo-chin! I never knew that you were such a seductress!” Rin says, impressed.

Hanayo smiles slyly and glances behind her. With some effort, Maki slides the crown of her cock past the tight entrance of Hanayo’s unspoiled backdoor. She’s only able to get the tip in before feeling like she’s about to cum, but she resists, for now anyways. Hanayo moans loudly, but is silenced by Rin leaning forward and sealing her in a deep, passionate kiss.

Just as you bottom out inside of Rin’s tomboy ass, you feel your orgasm bubble up from inside of you. You don’t give any kind of warning, just a groan and a final smart slap on her jiggly ass. Maki was only able to get the head of her cock inside, but that’s the most sensitive part due to always being hidden by her foreskin. The piping hot, vicelike confines of Hanayo’s asshole just prove to be too much for your sister. She cums first, her boiling futa load oozing back out of her fellow idol’s backdoor and dripping onto the couch. Your orgasm follows shortly after, being deposited directly into the tomboy’s bowels. Hanayo and Rin moan into each other's mouths as they feel your pulsing cocks explode inside of them.

Once your orgasms pass, the four of you collapse in a heap. Maki pulls her dick out of Hanayo’s asshole and it starts finally going limp. You, however, just lay on top of Rin, with your dick gradually softening inside of the warm embrace of the tomboy idol’s asshole.

“Mmm, that was so much fun! I hope you had as much fun as we did!” Rin says in a bubbly voice.

“Yeah...I want to do more fan meetings in the future!” Hanayo adds.

You smile at them. “Who said that we were done? We still have the entire night left ahead of us!”

The three idols exchange excited looks at each other then nod back at you. You get the feeling that this you’re in for a long, passionate night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Fanbox and more as well as updated commission status and a list of my favorite characters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
